


Of the Blood of Almas

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Bad Puns, Comfort, Gen, Other, Pre-OT3, omg i didnt know pre-ot3 was a tag. i guess it kinda is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma makes sure everything’s okay with Kylo and Hux. Also, Snoke has brought his new pet to the the Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Blood of Almas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the pre-OT3 thing is, but I figure at some point in the series it'll turn OT3-ish with Kylo, Hux and Phasma so? And I apologise for the really lame pun.  
> Also the stuff about Dark Lizards is probably Legends? And I may have made up my own piece of info on them (I can’t quite remember right now o.o) but it should mostly be correct.

Phasma found Kylo in the kitchen, pouring raisins onto steaks.  

“What are you doing?” She asked, watching as he pulled another packet of raisins from the cupboard.

“I’m  _raisin_  the  _steaks_.”

Phasma didn’t ask, just shaking her head in disbelief. “Well, Snoke wants to see you. I think the dark lizard may have arrived.”

Picking up the plate, Kylo offered Phasma the steaks covered in raisins, “raisin steaks?”

“Uh, no thanks,” Phasma replied, not even wanting to imagine what that would taste like. The steak wasn’t even cooked.

Kylo shrugged, putting the plate into the fridge. Then, not saying anything, walked past Phasma to leave the room.

“Hey, you okay,” Phasma had to stop him. She had to check. Hux wasn’t okay. Kylo wasn’t okay. It must be Snoke’s presence, but one could never assume.

Kylo just shrugged again, “I’m realizing my stupidity I guess.”

 “It’s not stupid,” Phasma said, putting her blaster (which she always carried around of course, don’t you guys imagine her with it?) down onto the counter beside her.

“Really?” Kylo sounded surprised, “My antics don’t bother you?”

“I tend to go along with them, remember?” Phasma wasn’t quite sure what she was doing. It wasn’t like she wanted to encourage him though, “Especially when I should really just shoot you to stop you.”

“I’m carrying a lightsaber,” Kylo patted the hilt hanging from his belt, “You wanna try?”

“Of course not,” Phasma wasn’t stupid, “Sure your antics can be tiring and stuff. But sometimes it’s fun, you know? Wearing tutus and things. Brings out the inner child. Brings the silly to such a serious, horrible, blood-filled, violent-ridden life.”

Kylo was nodding, but then she heard a sigh from him and, “Well, the General doesn’t like it much. Pretty sure he hates it. And me.”

“You know, I don’t think Hux hates you as much as you think,” Phasma finally picked her blaster up again, “In fact, I think he might like you a little.”

Kylo chuckled, and Phasma wasn’t sure if it was forced or not. He shook his head, “Nah.”

“Yah,” Phasma countered, walking to the door, “He could’ve not worn that tutu. He let you wear that makeup during that meeting. Or locked you up for that rice incident. Or put you on trial for killing those soldiers.”

“He still could,” Kylo said.

“He won’t,” Phasma let those be her last words as she exited the kitchen. Now to find Hux.

* * *

Sleep was something Kylo wondered if he was going to get before the meeting tomorrow morning. He had cleaned up the bodies outside Phasma’s quarters. Had then gone to make himself food, but was rudely interrupted because of Snoke’s summons. Force, some food would be nice right now. 

But Rivana. 

Kylo thought of the name he christened the creature. He’d been thinking of Darth Rivan (not to be confused with Revan). Rivan had founded the Sith Fortress on Almas – the home world of dark lizards – during the Sith War. Dark lizards were pack hunters, which is what worried Kylo the most. Rivana had no pack, unless she adopted the Knights. Which is exactly what Snoke started saying when Kylo thought it. But he wasn’t listening too much to the Supreme Leader, instead all attention on Rivana. 

The dark side was strong in these creatures. Rivana was snarling at anyone who came close to the cage, so Kylo stayed crouched at a distance, but closer than most of the others. She was almost three meters long, black scales and eyes orange-red. Her teeth razor-sharp, maybe ten centimeters or so in length, also black. Her dark, spiked spines on her back forming into massive wings which she currently kept closed up. 

The only thing white were the claws on her feet.

Kylo heard Snoke laugh, banging Rivana’s bars, taking a step back when she tried to attack. Stretching her feet through the bars as far as she could, trying to rip Snoke’s face off. Fear radiated from her.

“Ain’t she feisty?” Snoke asked, still laughing, “The loveliest creature.”

Kylo wondered what she would say if she could talk. Perhaps:  _I am Rivana of the blood of Almas and I will rip your faces off. With the Force and claws I will rip it._

She seemed like she’d be a pleasant being. Snoke continued to tease her, making the creature more annoyed, anxious, frightened.

“She’ll calm down,” Snoke insisted. Kylo wasn’t so sure.

* * *

Smoke. Heat. Death. At least in this armour. Phasma didn’t even know there was a spa around here. And if she had, she’d have made use of it ages ago. But wearing armour whilst being around the steam of the sauna?? Not much fun. At all. Seeing Hux in just a towel? Also not very fun...Kinda? Maybe? Debatable.

He sighed when he saw her, first words not even a greeting, “What did Kylo do this time?”

“Nothing.”

“Was it Snoke?”

“Nothing’s happened sir,” Phasma assured him, “I just wish to talk.”

Hux sighed, “Wait there, I’ll be back.” Hux disappeared for a few minutes. Phasma wondered if she should call him on the holocom or something. But he did return, wearing his uniform. He gestured her to follow him, and they exited the spa.

“So what is it Captain?”

“It’s about Kylo sir”

“You said he didn’t do anything!” Hux sounded pissed.

“He hasn’t,” Phasma said again, “Unless you think pouring raisins onto steaks is a crime.”

“Steaks or stakes? No wait, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know,” Hux stopped walking, so Phasma did too. And he put a hand to his temple, sighing “So what about Kylo do you want to talk about?”

“Perhaps you’re being too harsh on him?” Phasma said, causing Hux to stare at her like she’d just announced she was getting married to Leia Organa.

“Must I make a list of all the stupid things he’s done?” Hux asked, “In fact I’ve done one already it’s quite extensive. I can recite it to you.”

“But he’s never failed a mission,” Phasma insisted.

“Which is the only reason why he’s still around,” Hux sighed, becoming less livid as he said the next words, “also, I don’t hate him. I did. Before. Especially during that tutu incident. But after what happened with the rice-” Hux sighed, “it’s fine. In fact, I dislike Snoke more.”

“Snoke can be difficult,” Phasma agreed, “even worse when we can’t say anything about it.”

“Yes, he’d have us killed,” Hux said most casually, like it was an everyday conversation. Well it  _was_ , but that’s beside the point.

“Well Kylo seems sure you hate him,” Phasma said, “so sort it out... again.”

Hux just nodded, then waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning Captain. I need rest for the disaster of what will be tomorrow.”

Phasma gave a sharp nod, “Of course sir.” And watched Hux walking away to his quarters. It was nice to know the two didn’t hate each other at least. It had become obvious, but hearing it from their own mouths was comforting. After all, the First Order required that they all get along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos!


End file.
